The Invincible Orangeboar
by fanfic trap
Summary: Gloyd Orangeboar gets captures by a terrorist group called The Ten Rings. After escaping, he finds a new way into his life, by creating an iron suit, that could be a little dangerous. (Parody of the 2008 Marvel film, Iron Man)
1. The Ten Rings

Gloyd was asleep in a cave-like room. He began to sweat in his sleep and moving his head left to right.

He was dreaming about him racing in the Random Roster Race. All those stunts and explosions in the races.

He woke up and was breathing loudly. As he placed a hand on his chest, he felt something hard and metal on his chest. His chest was covered with some papered Band-Aid. Gloyd rips it off quickly until he finds a circular object made of copper wire, connected to his chest. The object was connected to a car battery and Gloyd began to move.

"No, no, no"

Gloyd heard someone in the room as well. He turned to his left and spots Bearded Papa

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Papa said

"What the hell did you do to me?" said Gloyd

"What I did? What I did is to save your life". Papa started explaining everything to Gloyd. "I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look."

Bearded Papa throws a glass jar at Gloyd and Gloyd catches it. Gloyd looks in the jar and sees pieces in it.

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village" said Bearded Papa. "We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs.

"Well then, what is this?" Gloyd asked

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Gloyd puts the jar to the side, looks around and spots a survallence camera.

"That's right" said Bearded Papa. "Smile."

"Bearded Papa, what happened back then?" Gloyd asked

The metal doors in the room started to bang and opened. Coming in the room were five men with guns that belong to Gloyd. One of the men, named Abu, stepped forward and spoke in a different language. But Bearded Papa translated for Gloyd.

"He says, 'Welcome, Gloyd Orangeboar, one of the racers in Sugar Rush here in the real world in the history of America.'"

"Okay, what else?" said Gloyd

Bearded Papa began translating for Gloyd. "He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile"

Bearded Papa showed Gloyd the photo of the missile. Then, Gloyd said his answer.

"Alright. I'll build it, if you tell where the hell am I"

Abu snapped his fingers and two men puts a bag over Gloyd's head. They took Gloyd to the outside of the cave and they took off the bag Gloyd had on his head, which almost made him blind.

Then, he looks around and sees a bunch of men with a lot of weapons that seem familiar to Gloyd. As Gloyd was walking with Bearded Papa and Abu. Abu began to speak to Bearded Papa and Gloyd and Bearded Papa translated for Gloyd.

"He wants to know what you think." said Bearded Papa

"I think you got a lot of my weapons." Gloyd replied

"He even says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile and he wants you to make the list of materials. He also says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free"

_**(A half hour later)**_

Gloyd and Bearded Papa were inside their cave room, talking.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Gloyd" said Bearded Papa. "But they will never find you in these mountains. But look, what you just saw,that is your legacy, life's work, in the hands of those that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance? Or are you going to do something about it?

"Why should I do anything?" said Gloyd. "They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't,I'll probably be dead in a week."

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" said Bearded Papa

* * *

All of the team of men brought weapons and suppilies for Gloyd.

"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up." Gloyd announced. "I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools."

* * *

Gloyd began taking apart one side of a misslie.

"How many languages do you speak?" Gloyd asked Bearded Papa

"A lot" Bearded Papa replied. "But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."

"Who are these people?" Gloyd asked

"They are your loyal customers. They call themselves the Ten Rings."

Gloyd went to the other side and started working.

"You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process." said Bearded Papa

* * *

Gloyd took out a huge part and went to the table to take some of it apart.

"Okay, we don't need this." Gloyd said as he threw an object behind him

Gloyd uses his tweezers to pick out a piece of palladium.

"What is that?" Bearded Papa asked

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"

* * *

Gloyd then was molding some soil and then placed a small cup in it.

The cup was placed aboved the fire and Bearded Papa used a long pair of pilers to carry and hold the cup.

"Careful." Said Gloyd. "Careful, we only get one shot at this."

"Relax." Said Bearded Papa. "I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?"

Bearded Papa then pours the hot water into a small bowl. After a few minutes later, Gloyd takes out a circular ring and places it on a circular glass with twizzers. Then, he began to solder copper wires around a circular tube.

* * *

After a couple of long minutes, a bright light was shown on the working table.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Said Bearded Papa

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor." Gloyd replied. "I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"But what could it generate?" Bearded Papa asked

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes."

* * *

Gloyd and Bearded Papa gather around under a light and Gloyd was flatning some papers.

"This is our ticket out of here." Gloyd said

"What is it?" Bearded Papa asked

"Flatten them out and look."

At the papers were flatten, it shows a diagram of a human-sized armor.

"Oh, wow. Impressive." said Bearded Papa

* * *

The Ten Rings see on the survaillence monitors that Gloyd has the miniaturized arc reactor installed on his chest. They also see that Gloyd may be working on the misslie wrong. But then their leader, Raza, sees that Gloyd and Bearded Papa are working on something different.

The men entered the room as Gloyd and Bearded Papa stopped working and they both placed their hands behind their head. Walking forward was Raza and he was staring at Gloyd.

"Relax." Raza answered

Gloyd and Bearded Papa put their hands down. Raza walked up to Gloyd and looks at Gloyd's arc reactor chest as he started to talk.

"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Intelligence weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn."

Then, Raza spoke to Bearded Papa in a different language. Bearded Papa was telling Raza that they were working. As Raza was walking towards the fire, two men held him down and Bearded Papa got on his knees. Raza holds a piece of burning coal with a medium-sized pliers. The two men put Bearded Papa's head down and Raza told him to tell the truth about what Gloyd and Bearded Papa were doing. But Gloyd walked up to him but all of the other men stopped him and he did.

"I need him." Gloyd said. "Good assistant."

Raza dropped the pliers down, along with the burning coal and faced at Gloyd.

"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile."

With that final request that Raza said, he and his group of men left the room.


	2. Escape Plan Attack (Mark I)

Gloyd started hammering on an iron object. After a couple minutes of hammering, Gloyd uses a pair of large pliers to dip the iron object in a bucket of cold water as smoke rise from it. He took it out, walked towards a working table where Bearded Papa is sitting and placed the iron object on the table, which appears to be an iron mask.

Gloyd started taping his hands with white tapeas Bearded Papa hangs up the iron suit. And then Bearded Papa helped him get in the iron suit.

"Okay? Can you move?" said Bearded Papa. "Okay, say it again"

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right."

* * *

Raza looks at the survanellce monitors and he doesn't see Gloyd in any of those monitor. He sends two of his men to go look for him in the room.

* * *

Two of those men arrived at the doors and one of them looks in the sliding window. They were calling out to Gloyd and Bearded Papa in Hungarian.

"Say something." Said Gloyd. "Say something back to him."

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't . . ."

"Then speak Hungarian."

Bearded Papa started speaking in Hungarian. But when the two men burst through the door, the door was rigged with wires connected to propane tanks, which cut off one of the survallince cameras.

"How'd that work?" said Gloyd

"Oh, my goodness." Said Bearded Papa

"Okay, initialize the power sequence." Gloyd said

Bearded Papa goes on the laptop and Gloyd tells him the codes.

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."

"Got it"

"Press Control 'I', then 'Enter'"

The screen showed an upgrade window and was about to upgrade.

"Come over here and button me up." Said Gloyd

* * *

All of the men were running to find Gloyd and Bearded Papa.

* * *

"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"

"We need more time." Said Bearded Papa."Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."

"Stick to the plan!" Gloyd exclaimed. "Stick to the plan!"

Bearded Papa picked up a rifle and began randomly shooting bullets as he began running through the cave.

As the men were running, they ran back to the other side because of Bearded Papa shooting. As Bearded Papareached to the end of the cave, he was then stopped a group of men, whose weapons were pointing at him.

* * *

In the room, the upgrade screen from the laptop was done and the whole room went dark as metal was clanking.

Four men arrived at the dark room and one of them went in. As they were looking for Gloyd, a bright light was shined at one of them and something swung the man across the room as the other three fired their weapons around the room. As they stopped, the bright light shined in them as well and it was Gloyd in the iron suit.

Gloyd knocked out a couple of men and those men were shooting at him. And more men closed a door but one of them was on the other side of the door as well as Gloyd, who was walking up to him and knocking him out.

Then, Gloyd began banging on the door multiple of times. As the men were about to make a run for it but Gloyd banged the doors down. As he was about to hit someone, his arm got stuck on the rocky wall. A guy goes up to him and shoots at him but the bullet went in the opposite direction, knocking out the person.

Gloyd breaks free and continued walking towards the exit.

Raza comes in and holds miniature rocket launcher. Gloyd walks in and sees Bearded Papa with his blood all over him.

"Gloyd, watch out!" Bearded Papa called out

Raza shot his rocket at Gloyd but it didn't hit Gloyd. Then, Gloyd shot his miniature, but powerful, rocket at Raza but it hit the cave wall and covering Raza up.

Gloyd walks up to Bearded Papa.

"Come on. We got to go." said Gloyd. "Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."

"This was always the plan, Gloyd" said Bearded Papa, weakly

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up."

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now. It's okay. I want this. I want this."

"Thank you for saving me." said Gloyd

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life, Gloyd"

With that final answer, Bearded Papa was dead. But Gloyd continued to escape for Bearded Papa.

* * *

In the outside, all of the men outside were pointing their guns in the entrance of the cave. Coming out of the cave was Gloyd. All of the men began shooting their weapons at Gloyd in his iron suit. But Gloyd fought back.

Gloyd released fire from his two flame torches that were connected to both arms. He starts setting everything on fire. Until more men were hiding behind their weapons and began shooting at Gloyd. Gloyd got down but continued to set everything on fire.

But then Gloyd fires up his rockets and flies up into the air as the whole base explodes.

As Gloyd was flying into the air, his rockets were faulty and he crash landed on the sand. All of his parts from his suit were taking off and Gloyd took off his iron mask after he said. "Not bad."


	3. Back in the USA

Gloyd was walking down the desert for ten hours straight. Until he heard US helicopters come by.

"Hey!" Gloyd called out.

One of the helicopter landed not far from Gloyd and five US soliders, including Gloyd's friend, Swizzle Malarkey, run towards Gloyd.

"How was the 'fun-vee'?" said Swizzle. "Next time, you ride with me, okay?"

Swizzle brought Gloyd up in the helicopter.

_**(6 Hours Later)**_

A plane landed in the runway of a military area. The back door of the plane open and Swizzle was helping Gloyd walk off the plane. Gloyd then sees his personal secretary, Candlehead Potts, and walks towards her.

"Your eyes are red." said Gloyd. "A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy." said Candlehead. "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, vacation's over."

Gloyd and Candlehead gets inside a car, with Happy Hogan in the driver seat.

"Where to, sir?" said Happy

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy." Candlehead replied

"Nah-uh" said Gloyd

"Gloyd, you have to go to the hospital." said Candlehead.

"Nah-uh is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months." said Gloyd. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other . . . I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" said Candlehead

"Yeah." said Gloyd

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

* * *

A press conference was held somewhere and people were outside.

A car pulled by and out came Gloyd Orangeboar with a bag from McDonalds. Then, coming out of the crowd of people and reporters was Obadiah Stane.

"Look at this!" said Obadiah

Gloyd gets out of the car and Obadiah gives him a hug.

"We were going to meet at the hospital"

"No, I'm fine." said Gloyd as he took out a Big Mac

"You had to have a burger, yeah?" said Obadiah. "You get me one of those?"

"Oh, you wanted one?" said Gloyd. "I didn't know"

* * *

Gloyd and Obadiah walk in and a whole crowd of reporters were there. Standing besides Candlehead was Cody Banks.

"Miss Potts?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm agent Cody Banks, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful." said Candlehead

"I know. We're working on it."

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA . . ."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus." said Cody. "We need to debrief Mr. Orangeboar's about the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you."

The press conference was about to start and Obadiah was standing in front of a podium. And then he sees Gloyd sitting behind the podium.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down?" said Gloyd. "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can . . . A little less formal and . . ."

Swizzle comes in and sits next to Candlehead.

"What's up with the love-in?" Swizzle asked

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to." said Candlehead

"Good to see you." said Gloyd

"Good to see you." said Obadiah

Gloyd then started to speak.

"I never got to say goodbye to . . . well, anyone. Never did. There's questions that I would have asked. I would have asked how he felt about what this company did. If I was conflicted, if I ever had doubts. Or maybe I was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. Anyway, I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons we created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Orangeboar!"

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Intelligent until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

Gloyd walked out of the press conference. Obadiah was on the podium, talking to the reporters.

"What we should take away from this is that Gloyd's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up."

* * *

Obadiah arrived at the factory, where he saw Happy there.

"Where is he?" said Obadiah

"He's inside."

Obadiah went inside and sees Gloyd there.

"Well, that . . . That went well." said Obadiah

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" said Gloyd

"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points." Gloyd replied

"At minimum."

"Yep."

"Gloyd, we're not just future creators, we're also a weapons manufacturer."

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy."

"That's what we do." said Obadiah. "We're iron mongers. We make weapons."

"It's the name on the side of the building."

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what I saw." said Gloyd. "We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?"

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

"Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt!" said Obadiah. "Gloyd, come on, they built that thing to shut the hippies up."

"It works."

"Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?

"Maybe." Gloyd replied

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years.

"That's what they say." said Gloyd. "Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?"

"Never mind who told me. Show me."

"Who? Swizz or Candlehead?"

"I want to see it."

Gloyd unbuttons his shirt and reveals his arc reactor chest.

"It works."

"Listen to me, Gloyd. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together"

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had . . ."

"Gloyd, no more of this "ready, fire, aim" business. You understand me? You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low."


	4. Switch & Flick (I dunno)

Candlehead was watching the news.

"Intel Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready? Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Intel Industries business plan! Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"

"Candy." said Gloyd on the intercom. "How big are your hands?"

"Heh?" Candlehead answered

"How big are your hands?"

"I don't understand why . . ."

"Get down here. I need you."

* * *

Candlehead walks downstairs and sees Gloyd lying on a gurney, shirtless and his back is set up in a hundred twenty degree angle. She walks in.

"Yo" said Candlehead

"Let's see them. Show me your hands. Let's see them."

Candlehead showed Gloyd her hands.

"Oh, yeah. They are small. Very petite, indeed." said Gloyd. "I just need your help for a sec."

"Oh, my God" Candlehead gasped. "Is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"

"It was. It is now an antique.". Gloyd then showed Candlehead a another miniature arc reactor. "This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump, what does that mean?"

"It's nothing. It's just a little snag.". Gloyd then takes out his old arc reactor from his chest. "There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine.". Gloyd hands the old arc reactor to Candlehead.

"What do you want me to do?" Candlehead asked

"I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep.'"

"What do you mean, 'Operation'?"

"It's just a family game, never mind. Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great."

Candlehead tried to put her hand in the socket.

"You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."

"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great. Now, vamos"

Candlehead sticks her hand inside of Gloyd and feels everything.

"Oh, God, that's pus!" said Candlehead

"That ain't pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body."

"It smells!"

"It's suppose to" said Gloyd. "The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

"Okay, I got it! I got it!"

"Okay, you got it. Now, don't let it touch the sides! When you're coming out!" Gloyd said as a buzzing sound was heard.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't . . . There's a magnet at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out."

"Oh, God!" said Candlehead as she puts the copper wire to the side.

Then, Gloyd starts to breathe deeply as the monitors were beeping rapidly.

"What's wrong?" said Candlehead

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout"

"What? You said it was safe!"

"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." Gloyd said, giving Candlehead the new mini arc reactor. "You gotta switch it out really quick.". Candlehead placed the end of the wire inside of Gloyd. "Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you . . ."

Then, a buzzing sound was heard on the monitors and the beeping went to a normal speed.

"See, was that so hard? That was fun, right? Here, I got it. I got it. Here. Nice."

"Madre mia, don't ever, ever, ever ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."

"I don't have anyone but you."

"Will that be all?"

"That will be all"

_**(3 Hours Later)**_

Swizzle was at the Air Force with a few men as they're walking.

"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment."

"Colonel?" said Gloyd, coming in the picture. "Why not a pilot without the plane?"

"Look who fell out of the sky." Said Swizzle. "Mr. Gloyd Orangeboar"

"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with. What was his name? Was it lvan?

"They'll believe it. Don't do that." Said Swizzle. "Give us a couple minutes, you guys."

The men left, leaving Gloyd and Swizzle to talk.

"I'm surprised." Swizzle said

"Why?"

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon.

"I'm doing a little better than walking." Gloyd said. "Listen, Swizz, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it.

"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy."

"This is not for the military. I'm not . . . It's different."

"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?"

"I need you to listen to me."

"No. What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious.

"Okay." Gloyd replied

"It's nice seeing you, Gloyd"

"Thanks."


	5. I'm runnin' out of names for chapters

Gloyd was at his mansion, working on a new project.

"Sam, you up?" said Gloyd

_"For you, sir, always."_

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two.". Gloyd then used a tracking pen to drag the blueprint of the Mark One suit on the digital board.

_"Shall I store this on the Intel Industries Central Database?"_

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?"

_"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"_

The digital board turned the Mark One file into a 3D file. Gloyd began to make some updates on the suit.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good."

_**(Somewhere in a sandy desert)**_

The men of the Ten Rings were searching for parts of Gloyd's suit. Until one of them found the mask of the suit. He brings it to Raza and Raza takes a look at it.

_**(Back in California)**_

Gloyd is working on a flight boot and is soldering the wires and parts. Then after that, he decided to test it out.

* * *

"Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Dummy, look alive.

You're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it."

Gloyd gets in his position and begins.

"Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one."

But the rocket boots were a fail, when Gloyd flew backwards and threw himself against the wall as he yelled out, "I Way!", in a high pitch octave voice.

* * *

Gloyd began working on another flight stabilizer. Only this filght stimulator is for his hands and arms.

* * *

As Gloyd was putting one on, Candlehead comes down and enters the room.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" said Candlehead

"Yeah, everything's . . . What?"

"Obadiah's upstairs."

"Great!"

"What would you like me to tell him?" said Candlehead

"Great. I'll be right up."

"Hey, I thought you said you were done making weapons."

"I did" Gloyd answered. "This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless."

Gloyd activates the flight stabilizer and that cause him to fall backwards again as he yelled. "I Way!", and crashed against a wall.

"I didn't expect that."

* * *

Gloyd goes upstairs and sees Obadiah playing on the piano.

"How'd it go?" Gloyd asked as he saw a box of pizza. "Yikes! It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Said Obadiah

"I know it doesn't"

"It would have gone better if you were there."

"Wrong. You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all . . ."

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting."

"This was a board of directors meeting?" Gloyd asked

"The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

"Qué cośa" Gloyd said

"They want to lock you out."

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half." Said Candlehead

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Gloyd, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible!" said Gloyd. "That's a new direction for me, for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that . . . Oh, This is amazing". Gloyd began to walk away with the whole box of pizza.

"Oh, come on. Gloyd" said Obadiah." Hey, hey! Hey, Gloyd. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs. It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!"

"This one stays with me." Gloyd said. "That's it, Obie. Forget it."

"All right, well, this stays with me, then. Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two."

"Thank you." Gloyd said as he took a slice of pizza.

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?"

"Buenas noches, Obie."


	6. Mark II

Gloyd was downstairs, wearing his rocket boots and flight stabilizer. He was also doing a video test on them.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college. All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. And three, two, one."

The rockets and stabilizers went off and Gloyd was flying to about two in a half inches. Then, he landed safely on the ground.

The robot fire extinguisher was almost pointing at Gloyd.

"Okay. Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one."

Gloyd began flying up, more than two in a half inches. He began around the tables, cars, etc. He flew back to his spot and landed safely.

"Yeah, I can fly."

* * *

The robotic mechanics helps Gloyd put on his Mark Two suit. Drilling all the suit parts as Gloyd puts on the mask.

"Sam, are you there?"

_"At your service, sir."_

"Engage Heads Up Display."

_"Check."_

"Import all preferences from home interface."

_"Will do, sir."_

"All right, what do you say?"

_"I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."_

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?"

_"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."_

"Do a check on control surfaces."

_"As you wish."_

The suit was now controlling parts of the suit. The front and the back.

_"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."_

"Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control."

_"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is . . ."_

"Sam. Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Ready? In three, two, one."

The flight stabilizers went off and Gloyd was taking off. He flew into the outside and flew across the night sky. He was doing three-sixty turns. After his little flight, he began to fly up to the sky.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?"

_"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."_

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!"

As Gloyd was flying up, ice was building up on his suit.

_"Sir, there is a potentially fatal __buildup of ice occurring."_

"Keep going! Higher!"

The ice was covering Gloyd up, damaging his suit and shutting it off. Then, he began to fall from the sky.

"We iced up, Sam! Deploy flaps!" said Gloyd. "Sam?! Come on, we got to break the ice!"

Gloyd then used his iron hands to open the flaps, which cause the ice to break off his suit. Then, his suit powered up and the whole system was up and running. As Gloyd was falling into the streets, he began to fly back up into the sky.

His suit was working perfectly and he began to fly back home. As he flew above the roof of his home, he powered down the suit. But that cause him to crash through the celling and crash onto one of his cars, which made all the cars beep in siren as the fire extinguisher bot "extinguish" Gloyd in the suit.


	7. Say What

Gloyd was walking down his area and sees a brown box from Candlehead and UPS. Gloyd rips off the brown paper and sees another arc reactor that said, "PROOF THAT GLOYD ORANGEBOAR HAS A HEART", in capital letters. Then, a smile came across Gloyd's face.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Raza was in his tent where two of his men are re-making Gloyd's Mark One suit.

_**(Back in Passaic, CA)**_

Gloyd was sitting by his desk, looking at the suit on his monitors.

"Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor.

"_A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems."_

"Connect to the sys. co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"

"_Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications?"_

"Thrill me."

On the TV, the news was on, which caught Gloyd's attention.

"**Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Gloyd Orangeboar's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society."**

"Sam, we get an invite for that?" said Gloyd

"I have no record of an invitation, sir."

"**. . . hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."**

"_The render is complete."_

Gloyd sees the Mark Three suit in gold version.

"Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there."

"_Yes, that should help you keep a low profile."_

The suit was then showed with red on it.

"_The render is complete."_

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it."

"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."

"Don't wait up for me, honey."

* * *

Gloyd was driving in his Audi R8 to a party.

* * *

"Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Intel Industries is all about, and our partnership with the fire and rescue community . . ."

The whole crowd were cheering and talking to Gloyd as Gloyd walks up towards Obadiah.

"We're going to have a great quarter. What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?"

"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise." Obadiah said

"I'll see you inside." Gloyd said

"Hey. Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."

"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute."

Gloyd walks in with a few people that were following him.

* * *

"Give me a Scotch. I'm starving."

Standing right next to Gloyd is Cody Banks.

"Mr. Orangeboar"

"Yeah?"

"Agent Banks."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the . . ."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"God, you need a new name for that."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Said Cody. "Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Intel Industries?"

As Cody was talking to Gloyd, Gloyd spotted Candlehead in a blue backless dress.

"Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right. Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date."

Gloyd walks towards Candlehead.

"You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you."

"What are you doing here?" Candlehead said to Gloyd

"Just avoiding government agents."

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yes. Where'd you get that dress?"

"Long story."

"You want to dance?" Gloyd asked

"Oh, no. Thank you."

"All right, come on."

Gloyd puts his hands on Candlehead's waist and danced slowly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Gloyd asked

"No. No." Candlehead replied. "I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back."

"You look great and you smell great. But I could fire you if that would take the edge off."

"I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me."

"I'd make it a week."

Really? What's your Social Security number?"

"Five."

"Five? You're missing just a couple of digits there."

"The other eight? So I got you for the other eight."

"How about a little air?"

"Yes, I need some air."

* * *

Gloyd and Candlehead were outside in a balcony.

"That was totally weird." Candlehead said

"Totally harmless." Gloyd said

"It was totally not harmless, by the way."

"We're dancing. No one's even watching."

"Everybody who I work with . . . No, you know why?"

"I think you lost objectivity. I think they just . . . People . . . We just danced."

"No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand because you're you. And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss, and I'm dancing with you. Because it makes me look like

the one who's trying to . . ."

"I just think you're overstating it."

"You know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and . . ."

Gloyd and Candlehead looked at each other deep into their eyes and when they closed there eyes, they were about to kiss. Until Candlehead spoke.

"I would like a drink, please."

"Got it, okay."

"I would like a vodka martini, please. Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives."

* * *

Gloyd went up to the bartender.

"Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?"

"Wow. Gloyd Orangeboar."

Gloyd looks behind him and sees a woman named, Christine.

"Oh, hey. Fancy seeing you here."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?

"Panic." Gloyd said. "I would say panic is my reaction."

"'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity."

"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."

"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear."

"Is this what you call accountability?"

Christine gave Gloyd photos that were taken.

"It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" Christine said

Gloyd look through all the photos and in those photos were the weapons Intel has made.

"When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

"I didn't approve any shipment."

"Well, your company did."

"Well, I'm not my company."

* * *

Gloyd was outside, talking to Obadiah.

"Have you seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira?"

"You can't afford to be this naive."

"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, 'Here's the line. We don't cross it.' This is how we do business. If we're double-dealing under the table . . . Are we?"

"Gloyd. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you."


	8. Mark III

Gloyd was sitting at his garage station, working on his Mark Three arm blaster. He was watching the news and it said that The Ten Rings were using the weapons that Intel was using.

Gloyd got off couch and looked to his right. He raised his arm with the flight stabilizer around his arm and after it made a short whirring sound, the light on the palm of his hand shot blasted a powerful energy, which broke of the celling lights. He then used it to shatter the glass on the entrance.

Gloyd began to armor up on Mark Three suit. The robotic mechanics drilling the suit together on him and placing them in the right areas. Then, parts of the head on Gloyd's. As well as the mask, which powered up the whole suit.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

The Ten Rings were breaking in the homes of families and people. And the person in charge of the Ten Rings was Abu. All of the Ten Rings members were taking civilian men as hostages. The families and other civilians were also taken by the Ten Rings.

As the men were being held hostage, a rocket-like noise came from the sky and coming down from the sky was Gloyd, in his Mark Three iron suit.

The Ten Rings began shooting at him but Gloyd punched and kicked them hard. He even used his palm blasters to take them down.

As he pointed his palm blasters at the remaining Ten Rings soldiers, Gloyd realized that the soldiers are pointing their guns at the hostages. Gloyd puts his hands down and used his shooting target mode to take down the soldiers. Two small pistol shooters came out of both of his shoulders and shot of the Ten Rings soliders.

Abu was hiding behind a wall and he was dialing a number on his telephone. Until an iron hand went through the wall, next to Abu, and pulled him out into the outside. The person that pulled him out was Gloyd.

Gloyd then activates his rockets and files up and off.

Gloyd files over a military area, where they are making the Jericho missiles. Gloyd was then shot by a rocket bullet and he fell down into the military pit.

Gloyd got up and got back up on his feet. He then sees a tank that shot a rocket at him but Gloyd moved away from the rocket. Gloyd shoots a rocket-like explosive at the tank. As he walked away, the tank exploded and men were shooting at Gloyd's iron suit. Gloyd flew up into the sky and spotted the Jericho missiles. He uses his palm lasers to destroy the Jericho missiles. The missiles exploded as Gloyd flew off.

_**(At a US Military Base)**_

The screens show a red bogey on the radars.

"What the hell was that? Were we cleared to go in there?"

"No, they were using human shields. We never got the green light."

"Put me through to State. They're going to be all over this."

"Get those monitors up!"

"We got a bogey!"

"Wasn't Air Force!"

"We got the CIA on the line?"

"I've got Langley on the line. They want to know if it's us."

"No, it definitely is not us, sir!"

"It wasn't Navy."

"Wasn't Marines."

"I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?"

"Negative, negative. Cannot identify."

"Get me Malarkey from Weapons Development down here now!"

_**(10 minutes later)**_

Swizzle showed at the base inside.

"We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing."

"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?" said Swizzle

"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area."

"So this thing just appeared out of nowhere? How come it didn't show up on the radar?" Swizzle asked

"Got a minimal radar cross-section, sir."

"Is it stealth?" Swizzle asked

"No, sir, it's tiny. We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle.

"Malarkey, what are we dealing with here?"

"Let me make a call."

* * *

As Gloyd was flying in his suit, a telephone ring was heard in his suit and Gloyd answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Gloyd"_

"Who's this?"

_"It's Swizz"_

"Sorry, hello?"

_"I said it's Swizz."_

"Speak up, please."

* * *

"What in the hell is that noise?"

_"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."_

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

_"It's funny how that works, huh?"_

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive."

_"Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"_

Swizzle notice that Gloyd is out of breath.

"Why do you sound out of breath, Gloyd?"

_"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon."_

"I thought you were driving."

_"Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog."_

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"

_"Nope!"_

One of the men spotted the bogey and send in two F-22 Raptors.

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."

* * *

Gloyd sees two F-22 Raptors between him and flew off.

_"Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights."_

"Whiplash One, what is it?" said Swizzle

_"I've got no idea."_

"You have radio contact?"

_"Non responsive, sir."_

"Then you are clear to engage."

* * *

Whiplash One was targeting at Gloyd. But Gloyd boosted up his rocket power and flew in a supersonic mode. As on of them fired a rocket at him, Gloyd deployed his flairs. Whiplash Two fires the machine gun from the F-22 and tries shooting at Gloyd. Until Gloyd deployed flaps and flew backwards behind the two Raptors. Whiplash One and Two lost sight of the bogey.

* * *

Swizzle's phone rang and he sees that it's Gloyd that's calling him and answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Swizz, it's me."_

"It's who?"

_"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked. What you were asking about is me."_

"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?"

_"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me, Brother!"_

Swizzle now realized that Gloyd is the bogey.

* * *

As Whiplash Two was returning back to base, Whiplash One sees Gloyd underneath Whiplash Two's F-22.

"_Whiplash Two! Bogey's on your belly! And it looks like a-man! Shake him off! Roll! Roll!"_

Whiplash Two did a 360-degree turn. Gloyd was still holding on but slipped and crashed through a wing of Whiplash One's F-22.

"_I'm hit! I'm hit!"_

"_Punch out! Punch out!"_

Whiplash One punched out of his F-22 in his seat.

"Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?"

"_Negative! No chute, no chute!"_

Whiplash One tried to unlock his chute.

"_My chute's jammed!"_

Gloyd comes into the scene and files down towards Whiplash One.

_"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey."_

* * *

"Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."

"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors." Swizzle said

"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone! Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"

* * *

Gloyd files next to Whiplash One and punches Whiplash One's chute and out came the parachute. The save was successful and everyone at the base was cheering as Swizzle was still on the phone with Gloyd.

"Gloyd, you still there?"

"Hey, thanks."

"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me. Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?

"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"

"It's not that simple."

_**(Some Random Time Later)**_

Swizzle was talking to the press on live television.

"An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."

* * *

Candlehead was walking downstairs and sees broken glass all over the floor as she heard noises.

"Hey!" Gloyd said

"_It is a tight fit, sir."_

Candlehead sees Gloyd, who is still in his Mark Three suit and his robotic mechanics are trying to get him out of there as Gloyd was struggling.

"_Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."_

"Be gentle. This is my first time. I designed this to come off, so . . . Hey!"

"_Please, try not to move, sir." _

"What the hell's going on here?" said Candlehead

Gloyd turns his head slowly to his left and sees Candlehead, standing there.

"Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

Candlehead sees bullet holes on Gloyd's suit as she responded. "Are those bullet holes?"


	9. F'd Up

Raza was standing outside and sees SUV's pulling up and stopping. Coming out of the SUV was Obadiah Stane. Obadiah walks up to Raza.

"Welcome" said Raza. "Compliments of Gloyd Orangeboar"

"If you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face."

"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince."

"Show me the weapon."

"Come" said Raza. "Leave your guards outside."

* * *

Obadiah and Raza entered in a room and Obadiah sees the Mark One suit Gloyd made to escape.

"His escape bore unexpected fruit." Raza said

"So this is how he did it." Obadiah said

"This is only a first, crude effort. The boy has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia. And you dream of Orangeboar's throne. We have a common enemy. If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift. And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers."

As Obadiah placed a hand on Raza's shoulder, Obadiah pulled out a high-pitching device that made Raza's veins on his head turn purple.

"Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world. Don't worry. It'll only last for 15 minutes. That's the least of your problems."

* * *

Obadiah stepped out of the tent and walked towards his SUV.

"Crate up the armor and the rest of it. All right, let's finish up here."

As Obadiah got in his SUV, a series of gunshots were heard.

Obadiah was on his phone, talking to someone.

"Set up Sector Sixteen underneath the arc reactor, and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away."

* * *

Candlehead walked downstairs and sees Gloyd working on his Mark Three suit. And then he sees Candlehead.

"Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests.". Gloyd gives Candlehead a flash drive. "This is a lock chip. This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?"

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find all the weapons and destroy them."

Candlehead sighed. "Gloyd, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again."

"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."

"Is that so? Well, then, I quit."

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself, Gloyd. I'm not going to be a part of it."

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

"You're all I have, too, you know." Candlehead said before she walked out with the flash drive on her hand.

_**(Somewhere Else)**_

Candlehead got out of the elevator and walks towards Gloyd's office. She goes inside and sits at his desk. She logged on and inserts the USB Flash Drive, which shows the ghost drive that was unlocked. Once the ghost drive was found on the screen, it showed a bunch of files of the weapons Gloyd got rid of and a third file shows Sector Sixteen. Then, a fourth file shows a video file. In that video file, it plays a video of Raza and the Ten Rings. In the video, Raza was speaking in a different language and Candlehead sees in the video that they were keeping Gloyd as hostage.

Candlehead typed in translation and the video was translated in English.

_"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the Gloyd Orangeboar. As you can see, Obadiah Stane, your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Gloyd Orangeboar has just gone up."_

Candlehead starting to make copies of all of the flies and sending all of the copies into the flash drive.

"Holy F-ing Christ" Candlehead whispered

"So, what are we going to do about this?"

Candlehead opened here eye and looked to her right and sees Obadiah standing at the door.

"I know what you're going through, Candy"

Obadiah enters into the office as Candlehead places a newspaper underneath the connected flash drive.

"You know Gloyd. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he? Anyway, I was so happy when he came home. It was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, well, Gloyd never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart."

"Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. I think he'll be all right."

"You're a very rare girl. Gloyd doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Thanks". Candlehead quickly disconnected the flash drive with the newspaper and walked out.

"Is that today's paper?" said Obadian

Candlehead turned back. "Yes."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Candlehead gave Obadiah the newspaper and she walked out with the flash drive on her hand. As Candlehead left, Obadiah went to the desk and sees on the desktop screen that the copying was a hundred percent completed. Obadiah then left the office and walked downstairs.

* * *

Obadiah entered into the technology room and went to talk with one of the workers.

"Mr. Stane? Sir, we've explored what you've asked us, and it seems as though there's a little hiccup."

"A hiccup?" Obadiah said

"Yes, to power the suit, sir, the technology actually doesn't exist. So it's . . ."

"Wait, wait, wait. The technology?" said Obadiah. "William, here is the technology. I've asked you to simply make it smaller."

"Okay, sir, and that's what we're trying to do, but honestly, it's impossible."

"Gloyd Orangeboar was able to build this in a cave! With a box of scraps!"

"Okaaaaaaaay"


	10. Battle Time

Gloyd heard the phone rang in the living room. He picks up the phone and sees on the display phone screen that it was Candlehead calling him.

As Gloyd answers it, a high-pitched buzzing noise was heard and Gloyd's skin turned pale white, his veins showing in dark mode, and his eyes bloodshot and connected to his irises.

The person behind him was Obadiah, who gently placed Gloyd's head turns off the device.

"You remember this one, right?" said Obadiah. "It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis. Listen, Gloyd, When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that."

As Obadiah was talking to Gloyd, he used some sort of device to take out Gloyd's arc reactor.

"You had one last golden egg to give." Obadiah said. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Years ago, the atomic bomb was given to us. Now, what kind of world would it be today if the whole world was as selfish as you?". Obadiah sat next Gloyd, showing the arc reactor to Gloyd.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Obadiah said. "Gloyd, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands. I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as . . . Well, not as conservative as yours. Too bad you had to involve Candy in this. I would have preferred that she lived."

Obadiah placed the arc reactor in his briefcase and left the building, leaving Gloyd frozen in the living room.

* * *

Swizzle was driving on the road to Gloyd's place while he's talking on the phone with Candlehead.

"What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed? . . . Candy, slow down. Why would Obadiah . . . Okay, where's Gloyd now?"

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay . . . Thank you, Swizz"

* * *

Gloyd was going downstairs in the elevator. He was feeling weak and started to sweat without no arc reactor. His whole body was weak as well.

As the elevator doors opened, Gloyd walked out of the elevator and went in his station, where he sees the arc reactor that Candlehead left for him. Gloyd fell on the floor and crawled on the floor towards the arc reactor. As he reached towards the arc reactor, he tried to reach it but fell on the floor.

Just then, one of Gloyd's mechanical robots gave Gloyd the arc reactor. Gloyd gets the arc reactor and smashes it on the floor.

* * *

Obadiah was in Sector Sixteen. He was holding Gloyd's arc reactor in his hands. He walked up to his powerful suit of his own and placed the arc reactor inside the middle of the suit.

* * *

Swizzle walked inside of Gloyd's place and he was calling out to Gloyd. He walked downstairs to the garage and sees Gloyd, who was lying on the floor. Swizzle runs to him and picks him up.

"Gloyd! You okay?"

"Where's Candy"

"She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."

"Damn it. Help me up"

* * *

Candlehead arrived at the factory and she and the five agents, including Cody, were walking into the building and down the hall to find Sector Sixteen. Candlehead finds Sector Sixteen and tries to swipe her key on the scanner lock but couldn't open.

"My key's not working. It's not opening the door."

One of the agents gave Cody a small device to attache to the door.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Candlehead asked

"You might want to take a few steps back." said Cody

Everything turn around behind and away from the door. The small device that was attache to the door exploded and broke the door open.

Obadiah heard the sound and he began to activate his suit.

* * *

Gloyd was preparing in the Mark Three suit.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." said Swizzle

"Not bad, huh? Let's do it."

Gloyd walked a few steps and looked back at Swizzle.

"You need me to do anything else?" said Swizzle

"Keep the skies clear."

Gloyd's mask was on and Gloyd flew out of his mansion and to the outside.

"Ay ya ya" said Swizzle

* * *

Candlehead and the five agents walked in Sector Sixteen. The five agents have handguns on them and Candlehead was following them as they saw the Mark One suit Gloyd made to escape the cave.

"Looks like you were right." said Cody. "He was building a suit.

"No, I don't think this is it" said Candlehead

Candlehead looked around as the agents looked around the Sector. One of the agents saw a computer screen the suit, only ten times larger.

Candlehead was scattering all over the place until she heard noises behind her and it was coming from a dark black area with chains hanging. As Candlehead was walking closer, a bright light was shown in the darkness that looked like a face but it was Obadiah in his Iron Monger suit.

"Oh sh-!". Candlehead made a run for it.

As she was running out of Sector Sixteen, the five agents were shooting at Obadiah in the suit.

* * *

Gloyd was flying in his Mark Three suit to the factory.

"How do you think the Mark One chest piece is going to hold up?"

_"The suit's at 48% power and falling, sir. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight."_

"Whateve's. Keep me posted."

* * *

Candlehead walked out of the factory as Gloyd called her on her bluetooth ear speaker.

"Gloyd!" Candlehead answered. "Gloyd, you alright?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Obadiah, he's gone insane. He built a suit. And he's . . ."

Just then, something came down of the ground and it was Obadiah in his suit. He sees Candlehead watching him and stood up at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Candlehead yelled

As Obadiah pointed his weapon at Candlehead, he responded to her, "I am not to be kidding you, bitch"

Coming down from the sky was Gloyd and Obadiah began shooting at him. Until Goyd pushed him and himself literarly into the streets. As Obadiah was getting up, a SUV stopped in front of him and honked the horn a bit. Obadiah picks the car with a family in it and lifts it.

"I love this suit!"

"I wouldn't if I were you"

"Collateral damage, Gloyd"

"Divert power to chest RT."

Gloyd transfered the power energy into his chest piece and blasted at Obadiah, making Obadiah crash to the other side and Gloyd catches the car. The family in the car were screaming in terror.

_"Power reduced to 19%."_

As Gloyd was still lifting and holding onto the vehicle, the driver stepped on the accelerator and Gloyd dropped and the car was driving forward with Gloyd in front of the car. But Gloyd went under and through the car.

Obadiah did a high-forward jump as Gloyd came by and tried to use his palm blasters at Obadiah. Until Obadiah hit Gloyd with motorcycle and Gloyd crashed on a bus. Obadiah walks towards him and starts beating him up.

"For 30 years, I've been holding you up! I built this company from nothing! Nothing is going to stand in my way."

Obadiah threw Gloyd through the bus and began to walk fourty feet away from the bus. He turned back around and released a misslie and shot it at the bus, which had exploded and Gloyd came flying up and back down but he was saved by his own flight stabilizers.

"Impressive!" said Obadiah. "You've upgraded your armor! I've made some upgrades of my own!"

Obadiah's suit began to fly up to Gloyd.

_"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly."_

"No kidding. Take me to maximum altitude."

_"With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that . . ."_

"I know the math! Do it!"

Gloyd began to fly up into the sky with Obadiah flying up towards Gloyd.

* * *

In the US Military Base, they have tracked and spotted the two bogies.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back."

"Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets!"

As they were calling the Major, Swizzle came in the hung up the phone.

"Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise." said Swizzle

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Gloyd and Obadiah were still flying up into the dark nightsky. The power to Gloyd's suit was draining and as they were flying up, Obadiah's whole suit frozed as he caught Gloyd.

"You had a great idea, Gloyd, but my suit is more advanced in every way!"

"Well then, how'd you solve the icing problem?"

"Icing problem?"

"If I were you, I might want to look into it."

Gloyd hits Obadiah in the iron head and starts falling back down to earth. For Gloyd, who was flying, the power to his suit was downa and began to fall down, one by one. As he was falling, he barely landed on the roof of the factory.

"Candy"

_"Gloyd, Oh, my God, are you okay?"_

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there."

Just then, Obadiah came down behind and Gloyd turns around. Gloyd used his left hand to blast at him but the hand blaster wasn't on his hand. Obadiah catches him and tries crushing him hard.

"Weapons status?"

_"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline."_

"Flares!"

On the side of Gloyd's suit, the flares were shot and Gloyd was pulled back.

"Very clever, Gloyd"

Gloyd was hiding behind a wall as Obadiah was looking for him. Then, Gloyd began to whispher on his built-in phone to Candlehead.

"Candy"

_"Gloyd"_

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."

_"Well, how are you going to do that?"_

"You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here."

* * *

"Okay." said Candlehead as she entered in the factory. "I'm going in now."

_"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time."_

Candlehead began flipping switches to all the power circuts.

* * *

As Obadiah was looking for Gloyd, Gloyd jumps on Obadiah and rips out Obadiah's targeting system. Then, Obadiah grabs Gloyd and throws him on the round glass of the roof that is above the large arc reactor. Obadiah opened his whole suit and he was holding Gloyd's iron mask in his hand.

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!". Obadiah crushes Gloyd's iron mask and throws it at him. "You finally outdid yourself, Gloyd. You'd have made the whole world proud!"

* * *

As Gloyd gets up and stands up, Candlehead was finish overloading everything.

"It's ready, Gloyd! Get off the roof!"

* * *

Obadiah begins shooting at Gloyd with his machine guns but Gloyd used his iron shield to block the bullets. But some of the bullets were shot at the glass and Gloyd almost fell in the factory but was holding on.

"How ironic, Gloyd! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever! And now I'm going to kill you with it!". Obadiah almost shot a rocket at Gloyd randomly." That's for ripping out my targeting system!"

"Candy! Time to hit the button!"

"You told me not to!"

"Hold still, you little prankster" said Obadiah

"Just do it!"

"You'll die!"

"Push it!"

Candlehead pushes the button and ran out quickly out of the factory. The arc reactor started to overload so much that it blasted a long and powerful laser from it and it moved Gloyd to the side of the roof. As the laser was shot, Obadiah's suit began to malfunction with Obadiah in it.

The laser was stopped and cause a blackout throught out the whole city. Obadiah felt weak and he fell into the factory and into the arc reactor, which had exploded.

Gloyd was still on the roof. He was lying on the roof with his eyes closed and no light coming out from his chest reactor. But when Candlehead was calling out to Gloyd, the light from Gloyd's chest reactor came back on.


	11. Epilogue

Swizzle was the meeting of the incident last.

_"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Intel Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Gloyd Orangeboar's personal security staff . . ."_

* * *

"'Iron Borg'. That's kind of catchy." said Gloyd as he read the nwespaper. "It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

Cody Banks came in and gave Gloyd a card.

"Here's your alibi." said Cody

"Okay." Gloyd responded

"You were on your yacht." said Cody. "We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Candy and me alone on the island."

"That's what happened."

"All right."

"Just read it, word for word."

Gloyd looks at the card and sees nothing about Obadiah.

"There's nothing about Stane here." said Gloyd

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my . . . I mean, is that . . . That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Orangeboar. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you. And you've got 90 seconds."

Candlehead began to walk towards Cody.

"Agent Banks" Candlehead answered. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

"From the Strategic Homeland . . ."

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D."

Then, Cody left the room and Gloyd was getting ready.

"Let's get this show on the road." said Candlehead

"You know, it's actually not that bad." said Gloyd. "Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

"You're not Iron Man."

"Am so."

"You're not."

"All right, suit yourself."

"Well, you know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true 'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die or my enimies will try to kill her, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night."

"What night?"

"You know."

Then, Candlehead finally gets hat Gloyd is saying.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself? Is that the night you're talking about?". Gloyd didn't even said another word. "Thought so. Will that be all, Mr. Orangeboar

"Yes, that will be all, Candy. Vamos"

* * *

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you."

Gloyd went up stage and stood behind the podium.

"Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop . . ."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Orangeboar, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you . . ."

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero."

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."

Swizzle leaned next to Gloyd and whisphered to him. "Just stick to the cards, man."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah.". Gloyd takes out his card and begins to speak up. "The truth is . . . I am Iron Borg"

Then, all of the reporters began asking him questions.

_**("Don't really care how long it's been" Later)**_

Gloyd walked in his home. Until he heard someone in the living room as he entered in the living room.

"'I am Iron Man.' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Gloyd, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Gloyd asked

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."


End file.
